Development of technologies for reducing power consumption of semiconductor devices such as microcomputers has progressed in recent years.
An example of such a semiconductor device is a microcomputer in which supply of the power supply voltage to a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and the like can stop in a period during which supply of power is not necessary (e.g., Patent Document 1).